Consuming Darkness
by Jarik Tentsu
Summary: *Chapter 1 up* What can I say? A master, and an apprentice who break all the Jedi Code with love. As well as a mysterious threat plotting to destroy the Jedi Order and many other things included. R&R ^_^
1. Prologue: The Good Old Days

**~Star Wars~  
Consuming Darkness    
  
By Jarik Tentsu**

    
  
Summary: This story is about two Jedi, a master and an apprentice, forbidden romance, and a hidden enemy threatening to wipe out the entire Jedi order…     
  
A/N: Meh, this story is completely made by the one and only, me. The second part of this chapter, I actually took from another Star Wars fan fic that went nowhere and I simply changed the names. This part is just the prologue, so it might seem boring cause the actual story hasn't began yet.      
  
NOTE ON WRITING STYLE:  
  
"Talking"  
_Thinking  
{Telepathy}  
::Master-Apprentice Bond::   
_ Disclaimer: Well, everyone knows the same old sentence 'I do not own Star Wars'. Although I wish I did…    
  
READ AND REVIEW!!   
  


* * *

  
  
**

||Prologue: The Good Old Days||

**    
  
Coruscant, the centre of the galaxy. With the highest population in the known universe, one would expect billions of cities to cover the planet, however there was only one…one that covered the entire planet. From space, it was blackish grey, illuminated with millions upon billions of tiny yellow glows, which were in fact various lights coming from the city. Tens of thousands of various ships were entering and leaving the system simultaneously. The space was extremely busy and the space traffic control was an extremely well funded department with many employees.    
  
Above the planet, various spacestations and 'skyhooks' orbited Coruscant, used for various reasons. Whether recreational or industrial. Scattered around the planet were various battleships that patrolled the area, always ready to attack. There was good reason to protect the world, since it was the home of the Galactic Senate and all high officials of the Republic. There was almost no greenery on the atmosphere and the clouds above were toxic gases rather than water vapour. In some of extremely populated areas, it was never sunset, because of the 'mirror satellites' that had been placed up to reflect the sun's rays of light onto the orb.    
  
The actual city was immensely dense as well as huge. The bottom levels were dark and humid. Barely any light made it down from above because of the many objects and bridges that cross above. The places sometimes even had its own weather conditions which rained toxic chemicals. In these areas, nothing lived very long, however in other areas, there were creatures…creatures from people's nightmares. Giant granite slugs moved across the area, while beings that had once been humans feasted on anything that moved.    
  
The next few levels were where the 'illegal' part of society roamed about. Everyone there was heavily armed, and anyone wearing uniform showing republic colours were shot on the spot. The black market there was thriving even more so than some of the legal markets on other planets.    
  
After that section, the place began to brighten up. Those huge buildings housed Coruscant's mid-class population as well as most of their jobs. The traffic there never silenced, no matter what time of day. In some places, the roofs of buildings had been extended to other buildings, creating the illusion that the ground was not so far down.    
  
Higher still was the tourist and rich section. Mansions could be the size of entire apartment blocks and many attractions such as 'See the peak of the highest mountain…only extend twenty metres in the air!!' or a 'See the museum containing various Jedi Artefacts!!'.    
  
However the final level of society was still to come. At this level, the skyscrapers were literally scraping the sky, as some even went higher than the clouds and extended kilometres in the air. They watched over the city like gods and mainly housed the diplomats and had the Galactic Senate as well as extremely rich organizations.    
  
Among these skyscrapers was the Jedi Temple. The colossal building extended far beyond any other and had been created thousands of years ago. It was a thick rectangular prism, covered in thousands of windows and other things. On the top were four towers on each corner of the prism, as well as one in the middle that extended higher than the other four and held the Jedi Council's meetings. The temple was a city in itself.    
  
In the actual Temple, most everyone was busy. The youngest force-sensitive babies played in their nurseries, watched under the careful eye of healers. Apprentices worked hard, going to various lessons and learning the ways of the Force. Padawan went about with their masters and prepared for missions. Knights did their duty, whether going on field assignments, healing, or teaching their Padawans. Masters meditated, or made important decisions.    
  
The main points of the temple were huge. Hundreds of classrooms, meditation rooms, and sparring arenas were scattered across the skyscraper. Thousands of quarters, built for Apprentices, Knights or Masters could be found everywhere. There was the Room of a Thousand Fountains, which was peaceful room that was an imitation of a forest, filled with rivers and trees. The Great Mess Hall was where everyone went to eat their meals. It was so large; it took an entire floor of the temple. Then there was the hanger, filled with craft taking Jedi to their missions.    
  
Jarik Tentsu, a Jedi Apprentice snuck around with his friend Yamato Ishida. They could be said as the biggest troublemakers in the entire temple, and it was lucky that they had such a good master that could endure all their pranks without letting his temple get the better of him.    
  
Jarik Tentsu had been taken to the temple from the age of eight and had not been an old Jedi Apprentice, yet he proved to be one of the best Jedi Apprentices there was, especially in the ways of a lightsaber. He had been apart of a successful smuggling group until he had been found by Master Zan, and had been brought in to be trained in the ways of the force. He was now seventeen and was nearly ready to take his tests, or so his master said.    
  
Yamato Ishida did have a family, and knew about them. But they had been horribly cruel. The Ishidas were rich, and snobby. Born on Chandrilla, he had been looked down on from his father, and when they found out he was force sensitive, they had literally kicked him out of his home. He had sold his valuables and had come to the Jedi Temple at the age of only five. He was currently sixteen, one year younger than Jarik.    
  
Both boys had been friends since they had met, and shared similar interests. Unusually, they both shared the same Master who was so good and experienced, he had not one but two padawans. The funny thing was, he wasn't even as old as some of the other Jedi Masters in the temple. Rather than many of the other Master-Padawan relationships where it was more like an army camp, the three had gotten along fairly well and felt comfortable with each other. They were friends as well as partners in the Jedi Code.    
  
Right now, the two mischievous boys were ready to pull another prank. A girl named Sarah Tidell was one of those extremely attractive, yet extremely snobby girls that were hated by many, yet loved by others. So the two boys were gonna pull a prank that would teach the girl a lesson.    
  
The girl had been extremely obsessed with 'looks' and 'clothes'. She hadn't gotten a Jedi Master since no one wanted someone like her. Sarah stepped out of her room and looked at the two boys as if they were slugs. "What are you dumbasses doing now?"    
  
Jarik looked at her innocently. "Oh, nothing. Just staring at that piece of food stuck in your teeth." She paled as if she had seen a ghost and ran towards one of the many refreshers. Jarik turned to his friend. "And now we get to business." Both boys snuck into her room, which had carelessly been left open. It was all pink with pictures of various male holostars.    
  
Yamato found what they were looking for. A drawer containing all of her clothes. They grabbed everything, including her underclothes. "This is gonna be so funny." Then they took the pile of clothes outside, and using some special glue, stuck the assorted piles onto the wall creating a sentences stating: 'I am an ugly slutty cheap prostitute.' Every person who walked past saw the message and began rolling around on the ground laughing.    
  
Sarah returned seeming pissed off. "I don't have any food stu-" She saw the message and the two boys thoughts she was going to explode. "YOU GAY PIECES OF CRAP!! WHAT THE HELL!?!?! I'M TELLING A MASTER ON YOU!!" She ran towards them.    
  
Yamato turned to his friend. "I think now is when we make our getaway." Then they both turned and ran.   
************************************************************************************************************   
  
   
  
"Jarik and Yamato, come in." Zan spoke sternly. The two boys stepped inside Master Zan's quarters, guilty written all across their youthful faces. Zan paused for a minute making them stare away from his gaze. "Apprentice Sarah seemed extremely upset…any wonder why?"    
  
His two apprentices turned to face each other as if to say the unspoken message. What do we do now? Then suddenly both apprentices started talking at the same time. All Zan managed to get was: "Her", "accident" and "fault."    
  
"Now boys, silence. I know what happened, and I am telling you this, do not pick on Sarah." They both stared at the ground and said.    
  
"Yes Master Zan." Yet he was certain that they would certainly do it again.   
************************************************************************************************************    
"C'mon Kyp! It'll be fun!!" Tarran Rainor said. Tarran was a sixteen year old Jedi Apprentice, however was not as much as a troublemaker as his friends Yamato and Jarik. He was more attuned to the Force than the other two, however was less skilled in the arts of the lightsaber. And for sure, he was more disciplined and knew how to follow rules. It was a wonder how the three could become friends because of their clashing personalities, yet they stayed every faithful to each other.    
  
"We'll get busted!" Tarran complained, using it as an excuse not to go on his friends next 'mission'.    
  
Yamato shrugged. "I do it all the time! Besides, you need to know!"    
  
Tarran sighed, knowing he was beaten. "Fine." He mumbled softly.    
  
Jarik grinned. "You won't regret it."    
  
The three friends left the common room and traveled down the long passageway of the Jedi Temple. They reached one of the side doors. A guard stepped forward. "And where are you two going?"    
  
Jarik looked at his 'partner in crime'. Yamato nodded. "We are going for a walk. My master said we could."    
  
The guard Jedi shrugged. "I 'pose its okay…" Each day, they left through a different exit thus not risking the guard recognizing them. They left the temple and into a large mall situated in the higher part of Coruscant.    
  
Tarran sighed, his face full of regret and followed him. "We're gonna show you real Coruscant." Jarik said grinning.    
  
"What is this real Coroscant?" Tarran asked not even expecting a proper answer.    
  
"We'll show you." Yamato said walking towards the turbolift. The door slid open as the extremely fast elevator moved up the shaft. Jarik pressed the button and the door opened. The three walked through but Jarik didn't close the door. He gestured outside. "Many guards, many politic shops, many TV screens with politics. This is political Coruscant." Yamato explained and Tarran just rolled his eyes at Yamato who was trying to be 'educational'.    
  
Yamato hit he button with the number six thousand, four hundred. About two hundred stories down. The door closed and they zoomed downward. Within seconds they reached their destination.    
  
The mischievous boy opened the door but didn't walk out. "Not many people on the streets, expensive shops, many mansions. This is rich Coroscant."    
  
He closed the door again and hit five thousand, three hundred. The turbolift opened but Yamato stayed in again. Tarran groaned. "Many landmarks, hotels, souvenir shops. This is tourist Coroscant." He then hit the number four thousand and seven. Jarik grinned at the annoyed look Tarran gave him.    
  
This time, to Tarran's relief, Yamato walked out of the turbolift. Jarik and Tarran followed him and looked out around the place. It was extremely crowded with many shops and bars on the sides. Non-fancy houses were seen all over and beggars were frequent. "This is real Coroscant." Yamato said and walked into the crowd. Since they weren't wearing their Jedi Robes, the crowd didn't part at sight of them.    
  
Tarran bumped into someone. "Sorry…" And then someone else. "Oww…sorry sir." "Sorry ma'am." "Oohh…sorry 'bout that." "Clumsy of me…"    
  
Jarik sighed. "Don't worry about it. They don't care, actually, they may even be annoyed by you saying that."    
  
The timid Jedi Apprentice nodded solemnly. "Where are you taking me?"    
  
"To a bar a klick away from here." Jarik answered. 'Klick' was a slang word for kilometer. "I hope you're not thinking of drinking…" Tarran said narrowing his eyes. Both of his friends avoided his gaze. "I knew it!!" Jarik roared.    
  
"Aww…lay off Yamato…you don't know how to have fun!" Jarik accused.    
  
"Yes I do!"    
  
"No ya don't!"    
  
"Yeah I do!"    
  
"Watching kiddish holo shows is not fun!"    
  
Tarran flushed. "They're not kiddish! And I do other things fun too."    
  
"Okay," Jarik said in-thought. "Prove it to me today."    
  
Tarran shrugged. "Okay. You're on! I'll show ya! And loser buys dinner tommorow!"    
  
Jarik let a huge grin envelope his face. "You're on! You wouldn't know how to have fun if your life depended on it!"    
  
"And it seems that we're here." Yamato said stopping in front of a bar with green letters on top reading 'DA BAR FOR CRAZY CORRELIANS'. "Let's go." Yamato said grinning. He walked in. It was dimly lit with many, many drunken people. Traders, pilots and Tarran could have sworn they were all smugglers. It was dimly lit and filled with the stench of spice and smoke.    
  
Jarik and Yamato went and sat on the bench against the kitchen, followed by Yamato. The bartender walked forward. "Well if it isn't my two favorite Jedi. Oh, you brought a friend." Jarik grinned.    
  
"This is Tarran," Yamato said gesturing at his friend. Then he pointed at the bartender. "And this crazy guy of the crazy bar who does crazy things in a crazy job is Phil."    
  
Jarik held out his hand. "Hi."    
  
Phil grinned. "Hello there, kid." Not even noticing Tarran holding his arm out to be shook.    
  
"The usual?" Phil asked.    
  
"Yeah. Three Correllian Whiskeys." Yamato said.    
  
Tarran gave him a cold stare. "You're not supposed to be drinking that until your twenty-one!" Both boys just shrugged as if it wasn't important.    
  
Phil brought two mugs filled with a frothy substance. Tarran eyed it as if it was a bomb ready to explode. Both boys took it casually and gulped it down. "Oh yeah boys. I nearly forgot. Gavin wants to see you."    
  
They nodded. "How much?" Jarik asked. "Hmm….let's see…three Correlian Whiskey's that'll be thirty-five credits please." Phil said.    
  
Jarik nodded and pulled out his wallet. He paid his friend and looked at Tarran. "Hey, you gonna drink that or what?" The Jedi Apprentice asked. "Go ahead, have a try."    
  
Tarran nodded and took a small sip. "Hey this is actually pretty good!" He took another sip, this time bigger. Than a gulp. Soon the entire mug was empty. "Hey! You're right! That stuff's nice." Jarik nodded smirking, and walked out of the bar with Yamato, followed closely by Tarran. "You've seen the first four stages of Coruscant. I'll be showing ya the best part now." He moved to a vacant turbolift. He opened it and walked in.    
  
Jarik then hit the buttons two-six-five-three in sequence. Then Yamato pulled out something that made Jarik gasp. "A BLASTER!" Both boys grinned guiltily.    
  
Yamato answered. "Yup. Jarik's got a SoroSubb PPM 13 and I've got a BlasTech  T-51. I think mine is cooler." Jarik punched his friend on the arm in a friendly manner leaving Tarran to wonder how he could have friends who not only went against pretty much all the rules of the Jedi Code, but also against the laws of the Republic.    
  
"Now you've gone too far!! You're a Jedi! Not a soldier!! You're only meant to use a lightsaber!!" Tarran said angrily.    
  
Both boys shrugged for the umpteenth time that evening and Jarik answered. "If you don't have a weapon down in the place we're going, you're as good as dead." He said matter-of-factly.    
  
Tarran wasn't amused. "So!? Use your lightsaber!!"    
  
Yamato shook his head. "It would attract too much attention. And besides, they would think I was a spy and try to kill me! Rumours would spread about an evil Jedi working in the underworld."    
  
Tarran shook his head. "UNDERWORLD!?!?! I have a bad feeling about this…"    
  
Jarik laughed. "You have a bad feeling about anything. Trust me, I know this place."    
  
Tarran stared at him. "I was referring to the trouble we're gonna get in."    
  
Jarik laughed again. "You never cease to amuse me."    
  
The turbolift came to a halt. "Welcome to underworld Coroscant!!" Jarik looked around.    
  
Smugglers, bounty-hunters, assassins and other low-life creatures walked up and down the ill kept street. Shops selling illegal weapons and spice were littered around the area. Many spaceports were found that were linked to the main spaceports outside.    
  
"Let's go." Jarik said and began walking. He rounded a corner into an alley to see seven human kids in their way. "Hand over your money and you won't get hurt!!" one kid shouted. Seven vibro-blades came to life and flashed down the alley. Yamato shrugged and showed them his blaster.    
  
The gang disappeared into the darkness faster than they had come. "That is why you need a blaster. You hardly ever use it." He continued to a stained door. He opened the key pad and pressed in a password. Then a camera came to life. "Who is this!?" A voice demanded through a comm. link. "Hey Gavin! What's up?" Jarik greeted. "Jarik? Yamato here too? Hey."    
  
The door slid open to reveal a well-built man. "Hey my Jedi-pals. Who's your friend?" Yamato grinned. "Tarran. And Tarran, this is Gavin, the best slicer in this part of Coroscant." Gavin shook Jarik's hand.    
  
"The galaxy you mean." Gavin said acting like a big hot-shot. The two boys laughed. "Come in." Gavin invited them in.    
  
"You called us?"    
  
Gavin nodded. "Finished it." A smile blossomed onto both boy's face. "Let's see it." Gavin walked away and came back holding a datadisk.    
  
"This is it." Gavin said and handed it to Jarik. Yamato looked at Tarran, who was pondering about what was on it.    
  
"This program will let me hack into the Temple's computer system. That way I can mess with the guard shifts so I won't be caught by that guard anymore."    
  
Tarran narrowed his eyes. "As a friend and a fellow apprentice, I'm telling you are going to be in so much trouble if you're caught."    
  
Jarik shrugged. "Well we won't get caught. How much, Gavin?"    
  
"Five hundred, no bargaining."    
  
Jarik raised his eyebrows. "That's pretty good."    
  
 Gavin grinned. "Knew you'd bargain if I made the price higher so I brought it down to save time."    
  
Both boys waved as they left. "Thanks. See you around, Gavin."    
  
Gavin nodded. "Bye, Jarik, Yamato and bye what's-your-name-again?" he asked. "Jarik."    
  
Gavin didn't even wait for an answer as he disappeared into his home.    
  
"Bye Gavin. Nice meeting you." Tarran said to empty air.    
  
All three Jedi Apprentices sat down in 'DA BAR FOR CRAZY CORRELIANS'. "We'll have dinner here." Jarik said to Tarran. The bar was actually a bar and a restaurant Phil handling the bar, and someone else managing the restaurant. A waiter walked down to the two boys. "What'll you have?" The man asked rudely.    
  
"Uh…three Correlian Whiskey to start with then entrée will be Mon Calamari Squid fried and then we'll have three cooked nerf steak." Nerf steak was a delicacy galaxy-wide. And it was very expensive if it was prepared properly. The waiter nodded and checked his datapad. "So that's three Correlian Whiskeys, a fried Mon Cal Squid & a cooked nerf steak eh? Three hundred credits."    
  
Jarik made a disgusted look. "Two hundred. The Squid can be found in the other store for half this price.    
  
The waiter shook his head. "Two hundred and ninety. The squid is well prepared."    
  
"Two-twenty. The nerf is bad quality."    
  
"Two eighty. They're selling the nerf for five hundred credits up at the rich Coroscant area."    
  
"Two-fifty. Last deal."    
  
"You're pretty good for a kid. Done." The waiter said.    
  
Yamato grinned and looked at Tarran who was staring dumbstruck. "But…you don't bargain for a meal…" Tarran said confused. Jarik grinned. "Well, welcome to the real world."    
  
A while later, Yamato caught Tarran eyeing a young girl who sat down near them. "HA! I saw you looking Tarran." The naïve boy blushed.    
  
"Hey man, I was just watching."    
  
 Jarik nodded, joining the conversation. "That's a pretty hot chick you've got there, go on. Flirt." Tarran shook his head. "Why?" Yamato asked, daringly.    
  
"Uh…can't be bothered." Tarran said with the lamest excuse.    
  
Jarik laughed. "Sithspit. Look whose shy, you can't flirt any better than you have fun."    
  
Tarran narrowed his eyes. "I'm not shy. And I can flirt. Just watch." He got up, leaving Jarik and Yamato sniggering. Tarran walked up to the girl. "Hi. My name is Tarran and I'm a powerful Jedi Apprentice. Wanna flirt with me?" Tarran said it extremely pathetically. The girl looked at him as if he was one of the beggars outside  and walked away.    
  
Tarran walked back to Jarik and Yamato who were laughing their head off. "Man…HAHAHA…you….SUCK!!" Jarik managed to say in between laughs.    
  
"I told you you couldn't flirt! I knew you were pathetic…but…I mean, what was that!?!" Yamato said while Jarik was laughing so much, he was nearly crying. Yamato quoted Tarran's words exactly. "Hi. My name is Jarik and I'm a powerful Jedi Apprentice. Wanna flirt with me?' What was that? A holo-comedy? I bet if they put that on funniest home comedies, that would win first prize!!" This only made Jarik laugh more    
  
Tarran narrowed his eyes. "Let's see you do any better."    
  
Jarik stopped laughing and just smirked as if he'd already won. "Just watch the master." Then Tarran realized Jarik was eyeing the girl who was singing on the stage.    
  
"You'll never get her. I bet she's got a whole load of boys wanting her." Tarran said shaking his head.    
  
Jarik nodded but the smirk didn't leave his boyish face. "I agree with the second part. But I will be able to get her. Watch." The girl finished singing and the crowd gave applause.    
  
The girl walked down off the stage. Jarik got up and walked next to her. "Hey. You're really good."    
  
The girl looked at him and smiled politely. "Why thank you. Who might you be?" She asked politely.    
  
"I'm Jarik." She looked at him blankly. "Well, I used to be one of the crew of the Skill or Luck but nowadays I'm a Jedi Apprentice."    
  
Her mouth fell open. "A Jedi! And a great smuggler!?! Can I see your lightsaber?" Jarik nodded and showed her the cylindrical weapon.    
  
She was awed. "Amazing!! Come and sit with me."    
  
Another guy, probably her boyfriend, came up to her. "You were great sweetheart." He said glaring at the Jedi-in-training. Jarik used this point to glance a triumphant look at Tarran.    
  
She smiled at him. "Thank you. This is Jarik. Guess what? He's a Jedi and has been in many star battles and stuff." Then she lost her attention in her boyfriend and moved back toward Jarik. "Have you fought pirates?"    
  
He nodded. "Oh dear. That must've been dangerous…"    
  
Jarik grinned. "Comes with the job. I did get a few scars but, well, I'm alive." He said showing her a scar on his arm. She looked in fascination and awe.    
  
Her boyfriend's look at Jarik went from cold to ice. "Come on sweetie, I'll take you to the movies to celebrate your first performance."    
  
She shook her head. "I want to listen to Jarik's adventures."    
  
Jarik grinned. "Nah. I'll leave you two in peace. Maybe another day. Bye."    
  
She nodded and smiled sweetly at him. "Yeah. Another day. See ya." Then she walked away, telling her boyfriend about Jarik.    
  
He grinned and walked back to an eye-wide, mouth-gaping Tarran. "How?" Tarran stammered.    
  
Jarik just grinned. "I could've got her if I wanted to. Her boyfriend is a rich, stuck up guy. Not many interesting things about him. I could've, but, well, I've met other girls and will meet more." He paused for a moment before continuing. "That is how you do it. First, flatter them. Then tell them something interesting about yourself. Then converse with them, but don't boast. Never boast. Pretend that what you do is nothing and they get more interested. And another thing. Don't ever, ever mention the word 'flirt'. They get annoyed." Jarik explained as if Tarran were five years old.    
  
He was interrupted by the waiter. "Here's your main course."    
  
Yamato grinned. "Finally. Here's your cash." And gave the waiter some notes. He took a sip of the Correlian Whiskey and move to the main course. He took his fork in one hand and began feasting. "Chew attack!" he said and took an excessive mouthful. "Thiff iff goodff." He said mouth still full. He swallowed. "The nerf is better than I thought. Almost as good as what the richies get."    
  
Jarik nodded and began eating. "Hey! This is good." The brown nerf was soon completely eaten. "Hey, uh, weren't we meant to have the squid first? It is an entrée."    
  
Yamato shrugged and took a piece of the squid. Taking a large chomp, he nodded. "It's pretty good too. We really made a good bargain." Jarik took a bite too.    
  
It was squishy and slightly sour. It had a sauce covering it that was bitter and made it taste great. "Mmmmmhhh." Jarik said chewing.    
  
After they finished their food, they sipped their Correlian Whiskey. "Hey guys. Could I ask you something?" Tarran asked after a while. Jarik and Yamato nodded. "Why are you so rebellious and always get in trouble? You spend most of your time in the Zan's office." He asked.    
  
Jarik started first and sighed. "I've never told you my history have I?" Tarran shook his head. Yamato rolled his eyes as if he had heard this story multiple times. Jarik took a deep breath. "Well I'm very different to you. Your parents were Jedi, you were born on Chandrila and was taken care of at the Temple. Your parents were mysteriously killed but you were taken care of." Tarran nodded. Jarik continued. "My story, on the other hand, is very different. My parents either abandoned me or were killed. I was on the streets since I could remember. One day I saved a smuggler named Derik. He was going to be shot, but I ran into the guy who was holding him at gunpoint. He took care of me as gratitude. After that he found I had a good talent of piloting swoops. Me, him and his crew, five other guys, lived aboard his ship the Skill or Luck as you've heard." At this point, Yamato was pretending to snore, but the other two boys ignored him.    
  
"We made money by smuggling various items, gambling or me winning swoop races. But we didn't do anything bad like selling fake properties, or stealing though we did pick-pocket in emergencies."    
  
"Well anyway, one day we were trapped by official ships. They charged up their ion cannons and were about to fire. But I grabbed the controls and flew using the Force. Of course, I didn't know it was the Force at the time. I took evasive action and got outta there."    
  
"But in coincidence, Jedi Master Zan was aboard one of the Rep. ships. He tracked me down and offered training me. I really wanted to be a Jedi. I had fantasies as a kid. But I couldn't leave my friends so I said no. But he made a deal: If I got trained, he would give my friends a million credits from the Republic. He did that and that is why Derik's people are known galaxy-wide. The richest smugglers, ever. I got trained starting from eight. You may wonder why I kept up with you guys, who had been training for eight more years than I had. That was because I had a huge midi-chlorine count. You may not believe it but its eighteen thousand."    
  
Tarran nodded. "How…?" Jarik asked surprised at Jarik's calm nature.    
  
Jarik flashed a grin. "I hacked into the main computer system and checked your midi-chlorine count."    
  
Jarik laughed. "It seems we're not the only naughty ones. Well, anyway, that is why I'm rebellious. I was raised by criminals, people who didn't follow the law. Habit is why I don't follow the law of the Temple. And the other reason, well, I know many people down here. When I was with Derik, we came to these places often. We never went to the tourist areas or the rich areas and certainly not the politician parts. And my last reason, is, well, I dunno. It's just not my nature to follow orders and to obey unless its an emergency."    
  
"But there's one more reason. They say we shouldn't leave the Temple for our own group but, hey, I can defend myself. I've got a blaster and a lightsaber. And the main reason is think about it. We say we defend the Republic and keep peace but we aren't doing it! We only investigate murders of politicians. About five hundred thousand people are murdered a year but we investigate only about fifty. Have you ever wondered why we've got smugglers, pirates, thieves and alike? It's because they are poor, they've got no other way to get money. They need to do illegal activities to stay alive. But here we are, the Jedi, keepers of peace and Justice, sending these people to prison!! That is not right! And I'm going to try to change it. When I become a Jedi Master I will send my apprentices on missions to help these unimportant people. They will learn and send their apprentices and so on. Many times, we Jedi have said there is no assignments and everything is boring. No missions for us to do at certain points in time. But that's wrong! There's so many missions but nobody cares about the public. Just about the important people. Someday, I hope, there will be a day we can say there is true peace in the Universe. A day where the Jedi are not needed. That will be a good day. But it will not happen. At least not in my lifetime anyway."    
  
Tarran was stunned. He had never heard this. And had never expected to hear it from Jarik. Such a diplomatic speech…from the guy who didn't follow rules. Jarik was not the kind who would care about the public. He seemed the easy-going guy who got in trouble a lot. Tarran never thought of him to have philosophies and think these things.    
  
"I didn't know guys…" Tarran began.    
  
Jarik smiled. "Don't blame you. But let's stop this sad talk." He said and Jarik realized he was watching two guys fight, Yamato's story being forgotten. Jarik got up but Tarran pulled him down.    
  
"Shouldn't we help?" Tarran asked. Jarik shook his head. "They won't kill each other. If they pull a weapon, then we step in. And another person will anyway."    
  
They shouted insults at each other. "You're dumber than a Gamorrean!"    
  
"You're Mum smells like Bantha crap!!"    
  
"Well you are Bantha crap!!!! "    
  
"How dare you!" He chucked a fist at the other man. It scored a hit. The other man sent an old street fighter kick at his attacker. The second man went flying onto someone else. That other person joined the fray and soon the entire bar was a fighting chaos. Both Jarik and Yamato was enjoying it all. Tarran looked at them uncertainly. "Let's stop it."    
  
Jarik and Yamato nodded. "I suppose. Let us." They did the most craziest thing. Both boys charged into the middle of the mob crying. "BAR BRAWL!!" Then joined in. Punching, kicking, headbutting, smashing, crashing. Tarran was stunned. Yamato walked over to Tarran, kicking a guy over the head. The 'responsible boy' spoke angrily. "Yamato!!"    
  
"Aww…don't be a spoilsport Tarran! This is fun!" Yamato said and charged at another man leaving Jarik wondering.    
  
"This is fun!?" His thoughts were interrupted as someone hit him with a bottle of Correlian Whiskey. It shattered sending glass tingling all over the floor.    
  
"Why you!" Tarran screamed and punched his attacker in the gut.    
  
Soon he joined the fray. "Hey this is fun!" He remarked to Jarik who nodded and then continued the bash. He picked up a chair and smashed it on someone's head and it broke. He smiled. They'd been right all along. This was real fun.    
  
"EVERYONE!! STOP!!" A voice shouted through the bar. Everyone froze, some still grabbing each other by the shirt. They all stared guiltily at the speaker. Someone gasped.    
  
"A Jedi…" Jarik, Yamato and Tarran moved backward guiltily. "Stop right there you three!" All three apprentices froze recognizing the voice.    
  
Jedi Master Zan.    
  
 "Jarik, Yamato and Tarran! Get over here!" The two boys looked at each other and stepped forward. They did not meet their master's gaze.  "Let's get back to the Temple."    
  
"Well. Goodbye guys." Phil said talking to the police officers who were fining the patrons.    
  
"See ya Phil." Jarik dared to speaks.    
  
Silence." Zan said and walked out.    
  
They stepped outside. "I'm disappointed in you two." He said. They walked to the nearest turbolift and continued up to the top levels of Coruscant. And then Zan did the most unlikely thing. He laughed.    
  
"Master Zan?" Tarran asked until he realized that Jarik and Yamato were laughing too. "I just said that so people wouldn't think that the Jedi were slack. These two have done that so many times, I've lost count. I'd be surprised if they didn't do that!!" Zan said. Both boys grinned. "But this doesn't get rid of your punishment." They both shut up. "I'll think of something in the morning. But now, get some rest, you guys look beat."    
  
They grinned at their luck. "Oh yeah and master?"    
  
"Yes padawans?"    
  
"If anyone mentions a brawl or a broken table, I was here all night." Zan laughed.    
  
"Okay. Goodnight." And the three boys moved off to their quarters and slept, Tarran pondering over the nights events.    


* * *

   
Like it? The actual story hasn't started yet, so if you're bored, please hang in there for me and wait for the next chapter. Don't quit on me now!! ^_^    
  
~Contacts~  
Email: jariktentsu@netscape.net  
MSN: kyp_jarik@hotmail.com  
AIM: Kyp Jarik  



	2. Chapter 1: Dreams Come True

**~Star Wars~  
Consuming Darkness    
  
By Jarik Tentsu**

    
  
Summary: This story is about two Jedi, a master and an apprentice, forbidden romance, and a hidden enemy threatening to wipe out the entire Jedi order…     
  
A/N: Yay!! First chap!!   
  
NOTE ON WRITING STYLE:  
  
"Talking"  
_Thinking_  
_{Telepathy}_  
_::Master-Apprentice Bond::_   
  
Disclaimer: Well, everyone knows the same old sentence 'I do not own Star Wars'. Although I wish I did…    
  
READ AND REVIEW!!   
  


* * *

  
  
**

||Chapter 1: Dreams Come True||

**    
  
[Four years later...]    
  
The darkness enveloped him. Everywhere he looked, but saw nothing. The lightsaber in his hand didn't illuminate anything because of the special light absorbent paint that covered the metal walls, built for the specific purpose to let no visible light reflect. The blade in his arms glowed blue-white, humming as it was ignited at only half power. Through the Force, he scanned for his targets.   
  
What he did in that room would affect him greatly. Whether he became a Jedi, or stayed an Apprentice depended on the test, and if he could handle it. From an unseen room above, Yoda watched intently, through the Force. With him were Jarik's friends who watched on a holoprojector that was heat sensing the room.   
  
The attack came. From all sides, five training remotes, Marksmen-N model, attacked at once, firing at him with stun blasts. They were upgraded to fire at a rapid rate, rather than their usual firing rate. If they hit him, all that would happen was a burn, but if it hit him, he'd not become a Jedi Knight. Of course, this was easy. He'd always had great skills with a lightsaber.   
  
He took a dive roll to get behind one of the training remotes, using the Force to propel him, and all the time rapid blasts of energy fired at him. As he leapt to his feet, the Jedi Apprentice brought his lightsaber slashing downward in one fluid motion, ripping apart the metal in the training remote, and sending it crashing into the ground where it exploded. This was surprising because the beam emitting from the weapon he held in his hand was only at half power, yet it had destroyed the orb.   
  
The other four remotes continued their firing run, seemingly with endless power cells. The twenty-one year old brought his lightsaber into a spin, blocking all blasts as he began to charge towards the orbs of fire power. He lifted his lightsaber into the air and slashed diagonally from the top right to middle left. He lightsaber skimmed the surface of one orb, however, not actually making that much contact. Continuing the spin of his body, he lifted the lightsaber up again as his back was facing his target. Then he brought it diagonally down top right to bottom left once again and sliced the remote into two pieces of metal, which crashed to the floor, and with a small flash, exploded.   
  
Through his senses of the Force, he felt the blast coming before it actually did, and instinctively brought the lightsaber and literally smashed the ball back at the training remote as if they were playing a game of Batball. The yellow streak flew back at the remote, and it did its job, retreated out of the battlefield. They had been programmed to retreat when in a real life situation, they would have been destroyed. Only that, now two of them already were destroyed. _Only two more left..._   
  
He jumped high into the air, and threw his lightsaber at one remote, at the same time he kicked the other remote with his foot, sending it flying into the wall. The lightsaber made contact, sending a brilliant display of sparks in the blackened room. Then he used the Force to send the lightsaber flying into the other remote, making that one explode as well._I did it!!_   
  
Behind him, a door slid open and he walked out bearing a great grin across his face. This had been the last test he'd done. There had been Meditation, Telekinesis, Illusions, Telepathy, Endurance, Discipline and Lightsaber Skills. He'd had no trouble in Telekinesis, Endurance, Illusions and Lightsaber Skills. He'd done okay in Meditation. But in Telepathy and Discipline he'd done not so good considering that he'd always been one not to follow any rules.   
  
Now was the time of judgement. He took a deep breath as Yoda walked towards him. "Done well, young Tentsu." The ancient troll-like alien said. Jarik was breathing heavily now. "Do well, you will if you make a Knight." _Please say yes...please say yes..._ "Repeat to me, the main points of the Jedi Code."   
  
Jarik did just that, repeating the code that he had heard so many times. "Peace over Anger, Honour over Hate, Strength over Fear." All his friends were there, watching intently.   
  
"And if you do not follow these things, what will you become?" Yoda's calm voice said, yet have him an eerie feeling.   
  
"The Dark Side."   
  
"Swear you must, an oath to follow the Jedi Code and abide by its rules." Yoda went through the ceremony.   
  
"I pledge myself to the Jedi Order and will abide by the Jedi Code." Jarik's voice was calm, even though inside his mind was racing.   
  
"Very well, from now on, you are known as, Jedi Knight Jarik Tentsu. May you stay on the light side of the Force." Yoda spoke softly, yet powerfully. His heart skipped a beat. He'd _done_ it. After all those years of training, he had accomplished his goal. He was now a Jedi!   
  
He bowed down to his master out of respect. "Yes Master." Yoda nodded, and walked away, returning to the topmost tower of the Jedi Council. From all around him his friends cheered.   
  
"Good on ya!! Damn, you're good." Yamato cried in happiness for his friend, and seemingly jealousy of wanting to be a Jedi Knight too.   
  
"I still dunno how you made it…I mean, you were like the biggest troublemaker in the entire temple." Tarran said but jokingly with a big smile on his face.   
  
Jarik was congratulated by other friends as well, but he was too happy to hear what they were saying. He looked to Yamato and Tarran. "Let's go." They nodded and they ran off to the Room of a Thousand Fountains and straight to their 'place'. It was a small clearing in the forest that led to a dry cave which they had discovered many years ago. Everyone was grinning. "I guess my days in crime are over." Jarik joked.   
  
"Yeah…now you can't come with us down to Coruscant to get drunk." Yamato joked.   
  
"Ah, but if you continue teasing me, I'll have to give you a punishment." They all laughed.   
  
"Yeah, soon we'll have to call ya Master, until of course, we become Knights ourselves. Master Zan says give it a year, and I'll be able to take the tests." Yamato said longingly. Obviously he really wanted that honour.   
  
"Well, Master Kenz said that I'll probably be able to take the tests when I'm twenty four. You guys are so lucky, with such talent and all." Tarran remarked, and it seemed like an insult and a compliment at the same time.   
  
"Don't worry Tarran, you'll be knighted. Remember, twenty four IS still pretty young. Most Apprentices only get knighted at like twenty eight or something." Jarik said encouragingly.   
  
"Of course." Another friendly voice spoke. They all turned to see a grinning Master Zan. "I came to congratulate you, Jedi Knight Jarik."   
  
Jarik smiled. "Aww….you shouldn't have, Master."   
  
"You have to remember that I am no longer your Master." Zan spoke and Jarik grinned.   
  
"Okay…Zan…"   
  
"So what are your plans?" His former Master asked.   
  
"Well obviously, I'm not gonna be a healer, I was never good at that kinda stuff anyway. I'd love to take some fieldwork assignments…maybe someday into the future take a Padawan or something." Jarik spoke knowingly as he had dreamed about having a padawan of his own.   
  
Zan nodded. "Yeah, taking a Padawan would be good…just, please…for the sake of the temple, only teach him the ways of the Force and not what is down a few thousand levels on Coruscant." All four of them laughed.    


* * *

   
Weellll, a little short i think...    
  
~Contacts~  
Email: jariktentsu@netscape.net  
MSN: kyp_jarik@hotmail.com  
AIM: Kyp Jarik  



End file.
